


The Magic Costume

by hyunwoo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Halloween party. Prentiss and Reid drink a little too much and Emily starts dancing for him. What will happen if they go home together? Prentiss/Reid</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Costume

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea came up to my mind and I had to do it. Hope you enjoy it!

It was 31st October, Halloween night. Penelope organized a party for the team and some others members of the FBI, locating a strip club in the nightclubs side of Washington DC. Of course it was written on her face that she wouldn't care about what her superiors would think about it because what the hell, it's a strip club, but she assured it'd be fun and when Garcia said that, people wouldn't contest at all. Penelope wasn't widely known in the academy only for her incredible hacker skills, but also for her incredible and remarkable parties.

And because of that, Emily was wearing a costume she would never choose by herself in a store. It wasn't quite what she had in mind for Halloween's party, but she had to wear it anyway. It wasn't like JJ would let her escape from paying her bet. Prentiss was at JJ's house, her make up almost done. Her hair was a black waterfall, shiny and straight down her shoulders. Her eyes were beautifully smoked by a dark shadow with some silver glitter and her lashes were long and perfectly curved. JJ insisted that Emily put a red lipstick and now she had full and alluring lips with perfect white teeth.

"I'm really not sure about this costume, JJ," Emily said, looking in the mirror, a bit uncomfortable. "Actually, I look like a whore on this." She sighed, searching for her friend reflex through the mirror. Emily was finding the dress too short, her heels too high and her makeup too much.

"Emily, you're perfect, stop complaining," JJ said, her pink lips smiling at her friend as she finished applying her fake lashes.

Jareau blinked a couple of times and sit on her bed and started tying her black shoes. She was dressed as Alice in Wonderland, wearing a short and fluffy light blue and white dress, puff sleeves with a black ribbon around her waist and white thigh-high stockings with matching bows. Her long blond locks were all soft curled and a thin black headband made her outfit look sexy and innocent at the same time.

"Will is coming. You finish dressing yourself and I'll be back in a minute." The blond laughed, analyzing Emily's clothing. "You're stunning baby, I bet all the men there will only have eyes for you." And then she left to get a coat in her closet.

"Ok, I've got this," Emily said to her own reflex in the mirror, smiling and making some funny poses. "I'm fine, I'm not a whore because of short dresses and oh God, how am I supposed to face Hotchner or Rossi wearing this?" She rolled her eyes, beginning to be really worried. Emily was almost taking off whatever she was wearing and dressing up as an FBI agent. "That's a costume, isn't it? I'm a real agent, but people do dress up like this on Halloween, don't do they?" She thought of herself.

Emily looked in the mirror. She was dressed as the magic superhero Zatanna from comics. Her costume was a traditional magician's outfit, with a black cummerbund, coattails, fishnet tights and black leather thigh-high boots. She was also wearing a white satin bow tie and holding a black cane between her elegant fingers. Emily couldn't help feeling powerful and gorgeous and sexy in those clothes, but she was also feeling a bit slutty.

"You ready? Will is here." JJ warned dressing her long beige coat and looking for her friend. "What the hell Emily, you look amazing!" She said impressed, her blue eyes running her friend's body. "I said you'd look amazing in this costume! I could picture you in it when I first saw it in the store... You better be already prepared to be the center of the attention."

"Thank you so much Jennifer Jareau." She said smiling ironically, putting her trench coat on. "You know, I'm always discrete for a reason... I hate to be the spotlight."

"That's for a good cause Ems." JJ responded, shaking her shoulders. "And don't even think of forgetting the second part of our bet." She smirked, her blue eyes offering her some dangerous.

"Whatever,"f Prentiss whispered to herself, passing the front door of JJ's house and heading to William's car.

**

The strip club was crowded with people. There were red flashing lights and loud eletronic music everywhere. The first thing Emily thought was where the hell did Penelope found that much FBI employees. The second was you all stop looking at me right now. Emily smiled shyly passing by some colegues and scanning the place for the bar. She needed something to drink and calm down her guts.

"Hey, get me a beer please." The brunette said to the blond barman, leaning over the counter.

"Sure, ma'am." Said the guy, opening a big fridge behind him and handling her a bottle.

"Thanks." And before she could drink or blink, Derek was in front of her, asking for three beers.

Derek was dressed as a fireman, his well-defined muscles and lines all exposed for the women to stare. Emily could see two blonds looking at him, smirking. Prentiss smiled to herself, sipping more of her cold beer.

"Wow Mrs. Prentiss," He finally greeted her, opening his arms and showing his white teeth in a true smile. "You're very pretty today."

"Only today though" Her brows arched, her lips smiling playfully. "But thank you anyway."

"You're welcome my dear and most welcome to come with me to my table. Garcia, Kevin and Reid are there." He invited as he got the beers he ordered.

"Yeah, sure." She agreed, standing up and fixing her tails and hair. "Sitting here alone it's not what I plan."

"C'mon, let's go." Morgan said, walking through an ocean of people smiling, drinking and dancing some kind of funky country song. Country? She really didn't know, but the tune was really sticky and she started moving her head and her hips to the beat as she walked, enjoying the cool and lively vibe of the place.

"Cool songs. Did Garcia hire a DJ?" Asked Emily loudly, near Derek's ear.

"Yeah, she said he's one of the best in town." He answered placing the three bottles in middle of the table. "You know Emily, you're all pretty and gorgeous today. Did you notice all the men staring at your ass and breast as we were walking?" He confided, his low voice near her.

"I rather don't." She giggled. "But if this is an accomplishment, thank you again."

"I mean, the man in our table as well." Morgan whispered, his eyes jumping discreetly to Reid, who had his eyes glued to her body and jaw open wide. "You know, you should give him a try. I believe he's all quiet and nerdy here but in a closed room... He could make a mess." He giggled and sit next to Penelope. "Think about it, will you?"

"Maybe if I'm drunk enough." She joked, sitting and taking off her hat. "The place is really cool Pe, how did you find it?"

"I passed by and thought it would be fun." She answered, hugging her boyfriend. They were dressed as a comics couple. Penelope was Harley Quinn and Kevin as her partner, the Joker. The redhead wore a jester costume, clown makeup and red and black gloves. Kevin had a purple tuxedo with a green tie and a messed up makeup as his character. "At first I thought you guys wouldn't show up because the party was in a strip club, but when I've visited, I fell in love and I had to do it here."

"Cool." Prentiss smiled.  
The group chatted about everything and anything for a couple minutes and suddenly Morgan excused himself, smirking and talking about a blond goddess on the dance floor. Emily also stood up. "I'm gonna find JJ and Will and bring them here and I'm gonna get another beer, mine is already hot. Do you want something?" She asked, waiting answers.

"Yep, perhaps you could bring us something dangerous, something sexy..." Penelope laughed, smirking. "I made sure that this party had tequila, are you in?

"Oh, of course we are!" Kevin smiled, answering for everybody.

"I-I don't think tequila would be good to me." Spencer finally said, looking at Emily. He was quiet at the corner of the table. "I-It's too strong."

"C'mon Reid!" Penelope shouted, hitting his back friendly. "You're not a baby girl anymore, it will be fun, believe me, ok?"

"Yeah..." He whispered, avoiding more contact with the woman next him.

"C'mere then. Help me bringing the cups and the drink. Also look for JJ, please." Emily said, heading to the bar.

"Ok." He agreed, following her between the dancing people.

Reid couldn't help but stare her ass and her thigh-high boots. Emily was gorgeous in that costume and he was sure himself looked all clumsy when she first came to the table.

"Hey, you're dressed as a magician too!" Emily said looking at him from head to toe. He was wearing a white long sleeve social shirt, a red tuxedo with tails, a pair of black pants and social black shoes. He also had a black butterfly tie and white gloves. "You've stole my idea." She faked anger.

"I always was into magic, you know, once I've tricked an unsub using some magic skills and I still can't believe that people get fooled by this so easily," He began explaining, his eyes staring at her eyes so hard. "I can make you some tricks, do you want it?"

"Sure, why not? If you don't hit me on my forehead again, it's ok for me. But only after we drink a shot, c'mere." Emily giggled and ordered two shots of tequila. The barman handled her lime and salt and she did the ritual, placing a bit of salt at the back of her hand, licking it and quickly shoving down all the liquid in one only gulp, sucking the lime right after. "Now your turn."

"I don't know how am I supposed to do this." He gave her a confused look, holding the piece of lime and the tiny glass.

"Here, first you place the salt at the back of your hand, just a bit," she explained and he did, waiting for the next instruction. "Lick it, drink the tequila quickly and then suck the lime. Do it."

Spencer never had tequila. Like, never ever. So he made an effort to look he was experienced at least with alcohol, which he wasn't neither. He licked the salt, sipped the bitter liquid and sucked the lime quickly. He shut his eyes felling his throat burn, his head going dizzy and then he smiled, loving the sensations of that drink in his body and mind. He opened his eyes and Emily was in front of him, her dark eyelids closed enjoying the music.

"Second round?" She suddenly suggested, the shots already set on the counter.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for JJ or taking tequila to Penelope and Kevin?" The Doctor asked.

"I bet they're ok without us. Now my goal is to get you drunk. Do you think I can manage this?" She dared, her face closer to his. Reid could smell her sexy perfume, a mix of rose blended notes, sweet vanilla, musky scents and something spicy.

"I-I believe you better don't," He flushed, trying to explain his aversion for alcohol. "You never saw me drunk, you really don't wanna see it."

"So you already got drunk? How often does it happen?" Emily laughed, her eyes clenched a little and he sweared he could see a sparkle.

"Almost never, I got drunk like, twice in my whole life. No chance."

"Oh c'mon Reid, will you let me have all the fun alone?" She asked and then she drunk the shot in one single gulp, without the salt. "Oh, that was good!" She laughed out loud, her eyes shut and the burn in her throat just too strong to be ignored. "Do it."

Spencer rolled his eyes and glanced to the dance floor. He could find JJ dressed as Alice in Wonderland dancing with her boyfriend William, who was a medieval prince. They were smiling one to another and sharing some quick kisses. Reid's hazel eyes slid through some unknown faces and then spotted Morgan, dancing flirtatious around two beautiful girls. Then he saw Hotch dressed as a gangster with his new girlfriend, a 50s Hollywood movie star drinking something and laughing together.

"Hey Spence, are you listening to me?" Emily asked, her voice trembling slightly because of the alcohol.

"So-sorry? What did you say?" Spencer asked, finally giving up and accepting the drink Emily was offering. He drank his second as Emily drank her third shot. She was smiling and talking funny, monologizing about something he couldn't follow.

"Emily, are you drunk?" Asked Spencer, himself felling a little tipsy.

"She's not, not untill she's sober enough to pay and remember her bet." JJ said, smirking and ordering a drink. "I'll now ask for the DJ for our song, are you ready Emily?"

"What the fuck JJ! I thought you wouldn't remember about that!" She exclaimed, laughing without an apparent reason. Emily was starting to think everything was funny, she was starting to believe that she was getting drunk before getting Reid drunk with her.

"But I didn't. I'll ask the song and I want to see you dancing there." She pointed the dance floor full of people. "You don't need to make a show or stop the place, the deal was to dance. Dance however you like, but you better do it."

"Yeah, ok. Whatever." She agreed. "You all wait and watch from here." Should I interact with someone or dance by myself?"

"Do it however you like." Answered JJ. "I'm going to ask the song and bring Garcia, I'm sure she would love to see and record this!" JJ giggled, running through the people, her blond hair flicking by her shoulders.

"Did you know about this?" Asked William.

Spencer looked at the man, checking if the question was really for him. He saw Emily overdistracted with her high-boots and assumed it really was for him. Reid answered with a blank stare, too confused and curious to pronounce anything.

"Ok, go there and blow it up!" Garcia said of nowhere, carrying JJ and Kevin with her, a digital camera in her hands. "It's the next song."

Emily walked slowly to the dance floor, a too tipsy to stop but too sober to understand the meaning and the shame of whatever she was about to do. The place was crowded, almost a hundred people dancing and partying, people she worked with, people she saw everyday. Co-workers and superiors. Men and women. She was so fired after this.

Then the tune started. It was a song called Sexy Silk, sang by the British singer Jessie J. Emily was clothed as a sexy magician and now she about to dance as a stripper around a pole in front of her friends.

Her body moved slowly according to the beat and the trumpet, her hand wrapping the pole gently. She bounced her hips and spun her neck twice, eyes closed as she walked around the bar. Her free hand ran through her hair and down her body and curves, stopping by her thighs, caressing the area lightly. She felt all eyes on her but she moved on, pretending no one was around, not even Hotchner or Rossi or even Reid. But Reid looked so sexy today... They way he drank the tequila and his perfect fit magician costume or even his messed hair. He was so beautiful and she wanted to kiss those lips so hard. Emily looked towards his direction and there he was, all handsome drinking now a beer, watching her show.

Reid's eyes felt like flames on her body. She wanted to jump on him and then kiss him with all her soul. But she knew she could do better. She could provoke him. She knew she could provoke all the men in that place even if she wanting only one. She would give him a show. Prentiss liked the power, she couldn't deny it. Emily kept her dark eyes on his, batting her lashes and moved her body again, holding with both hands and leaning her back on the pole as she bent forward, keeping her ass in the air. The movement made her coattails rise and it showed more skin than it should. She let go, hooking her legs on the pole, not getting to much high, but enough to swing around it. Emily bit and licked her red lips, messing her hair sensually and paying attention to the song, that was almost finished. She held her arm and kept a distance from the bar, spinning once more and keeping her tip toes on the ground, smiling as the music ended. She could hear whistles and cheers as she came back to her place. She saw Garcia and JJ shocked, her jaws open wide like a fish about to be hooked but all she cared about was her young co-worker opinion.

"Where the hell did you learn this?" Asked Penelope, her eyes still processing the previous scenes. "Am I fucking drunk or you just pole danced in the middle of all FBI agents?"

"Yeah, I just did. It was the bet, wasn't it?" Emily went straight to bar and ordered a beer. "Now that I did this, I beg you, Your Excellency Penelope Garcia, do not post any videos of this fact and pretend it didn't happen. I'm ashamed enough, you know?"

"Ok, but you owe me this, Miss Prentiss." Garcia said, putting away her camera. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna dance with my baby." She smiled, dragging Kevin by his wrist. JJ and William followed her but not until Emily could glance JJ's smirk, her rosy lips raised a bit and blue eyes catching everything in the air. She whispered something as she was dragged by William to the dance floor. The brunette tried to read her lips, but she failed.

Turning around, she saw Spencer, head tilted, long fingers holding a beer and eyes tied on hers.

"JJ said to slow down with the drinking or you'll do something you'll regret in the future." He simply said and Emily felt stupid, forgetting about his linguistic skills. He took a sip of his drink and kept his head down, thinking. "Can I know what this wrong thing might be?" He asked as his face went closer to Emily's. Their lips almost touching. She felt dizzy and all she could do was look inside those hazel eyes, almost loosing herself on them.

Emily breathed, inhaling his scent. Reid smelled sexy and dangerous, a mix of everything that turned her on; leather, cinnamon, apple liqueur, the woods and pepper. It was enough to send her self-control to outer space.

"Kiss you." She answered, her big dark eyes staring at his soul. Before he could even process what that supposed to mean, her lips were on top of his.

Spencer had soft and warm lips that tasted like alcohol. As she deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into his hot mouth, Prentiss felt Reid's hand grabbing her by the waist and the other one was now tugged in her hair. She wrapped her arms by his neck and she moaned when he bit her lower lip.

"Let's get outta here, please." Emily suggested. "And you can do the tricks you've promised."


End file.
